Na porta ao lado
by thesameoldfears
Summary: Bella construiu sua vida numa pacata cidade interiorana, enquanto Edward partiu para a cidade grande em busca de novos horizontes. Ele era sua paixão de infância, mesmo sendo anos mais velhos e sempre tê-la tratado como uma irmã mais nova, mas quando Edward volta para sua cidade, ou melhor, se muda para a casa ao lado da sua, Bella vê uma grande oportunidade de virar o jogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá ;)**

**Bom, só pra esclarecer algumas coisinhas: a cidade é Forks, mas o estado é Wisconsin. Fiz isso porque fiquei com preguiça de procurar alguma cidadezinha desse estado, mas eu amo o clima de Wisconsin e achei que seria ligar adaptar para ele.**

**É uma long-fic, ainda não terminei de escrevê-la, mas espero conseguir. É uma história bem leve e divertida.**

**Espero que gostem, deixem reviews. 3**

* * *

A primeira sensação é de derrapada. Parar abruptamente na esperança de que o solavanco faça você acordar e perceber que você está no meio de uma alucinação. Uma alucinação maldosa e dolorida. Era como se eu estivesse voltando no tempo, diretamente para mais de dez anos atrás, estática e olhando para aquela figura alta e pomposa que me desconectava da realidade.

Eu ainda tinha a capacidade de ficar quinze minutos, estática, admirando Edward Masen. Era quase um dom.

Para um maior entendimento, farei um resumo breve do meu sofrimento interior.

Eu tinha onze anos quando conheci Edward, na época ele já tinha quase 16 e era um excelente atleta com um supercérebro. Ele fora o primeiro garoto que me fez ver que o sexo masculino podia ser lindo, alto, forte e com cabelos cor de bronze e que a vida podia ser feliz se eu me casasse um dia. Claro, eu nunca consegui expor este pensamento para fora de mim, já que ele era o primo da minha melhor amiga, Alice, e recém chegado em Wisconsin para um período de recuperação depois da morte de seus pais. E eu tinha 11 anos. E ele me chamava de "Bella pequenininha". E Alice riria da minha cara e gritaria que garotos eram nojentos e eu era nojenta por achar um deles legal. Mas o fato de Edward ser um cara de 15 anos que perdia, consideravelmente, seu tempo brincado com duas garotinhas tinha amolecido ainda mais meu coração infantil, e a partir deste ano, todos os meus cadernos eram enfeitados com "Bella e Edward"'s e corações por toda parte.

Mas, felizmente, o tempo passou, e finalmente eu havia ingressado ao Loraine's High School, aos 14 anos, e andar pelos mesmos corredores que Edward andava, com um porém de que ele já estava com a partida marcada. Ele iria embora para Illinois, fazer sua faculdade em Chicago com uma bolsa generosa que ele havia conseguido jogando futebol e com suas notas indefectíveis, e eu ficaria sem aquela figura esguia e perfeita para preencher meus dias.

Pensar que quando eu fosse estudar na casa de Alice, Edward não se debruçaria mais sobre nós duas, bisbilhotando nossas anotações e dizendo que éramos duas nerds e ser espantado por uma Alice raivosa, fazia as lágrimas brotarem nos meus olhos.

Eu indagava Alice no que eu esperava ser meu melhor tom de desinteresse, e a cada detalhe da viagem de Edward que eu recebia, mais eu notava que eu nunca, nem sequer, chegaria a conversar com ele às sós de garota para garoto – e não mais de criança para garoto.

Então, eu fiz o que qualquer garotinha desesperada faria por um atleta popular da escola: entraria para o time de líder de torcida, usaria saias minúsculas e puxaria o amor dele com uma corda e o amarraria em volta de mim.

Eu só havia esquecido que minhas habilidades físicas não poderiam ser consideradas como armas vantajosas no meu plano. Na minha primeira partida como animadora da torcida dos Royals, meu pé enfiou-se em um tufo de grama do campo e eu consegui girar meu tornozelo em um ângulo de 180º… Isso resume meu período de quase um ano afastada das atividades de _cheer_ e quando eu pude finalmente voltar a animar, Edward já havia partido.

Eu acompanhara Alice e os pais dela até o aeroporto de Green Bay, o único da região. Edward me dera um abraço fraternal, mandara eu cuidar melhor dos meus tornozelos e foi embora para Chicago. Eu havia ficado paralisada, eu nem ao menos acenara como o resto da família fez, eu só podia encarar o espaço vazio onde antes Edwad estivera me abraçando. Eu nunca mais veria os olhos verdes, as sardas, nem ouviria a voz debochada nem sentiria meu coração marretar contra minha caixa torácica como ele fazia toda vez que Edward me rondava.

A vida era injusta.

Mas eu estava paralisada de novo. Eu estava sofrendo o efeito Edward Masen novamente.

Espreitei meus olhos, engatando a primeira marcha e dirigindo lentamente pelos curtos metros que faltavam para adentrar a minha entrada da garagem.

Será que aos 26 anos eu estava tendo uma crise de idade, e imaginando coisas que espalhavam meus desejos de quando eu era uma adolescentezinha? Eu realmente esperava que não, pois isso era um pouco decadente.

Eu guiei a minha picape velha e barulhenta pela entrada, descendo com as minhas compras com um olhar desconfiado. Eu não iria indagar se aquele homem que estava descarregando uma montanha de caixas de uma picape – vergonhosamente muito mais nova e brilhante que a minha – era mesmo Edward Masen ou apenas um produto do meu cérebro carente de homens interessantes. Pois ele estava ali, no quintal da casa ao lado da minha, onde antes minha melhor amiga morava. Quais as chances?

Caminhei normalmente, um pé após o outro, embora eu sentisse minhas costas mais eretas que o normal e meus olhos teimassem em girar até o máximo que a minha visão periférica conseguia alcançar. Suspirei, mantendo meu passo lento até a minha porta da frente, subindo com calma os degraus que me lavavam até a varanda.

- Hei! Hei, hei! Cuidado!

Meu corpo tremeu e as sacolas de papel vibraram em meus braços. Aquela voz definitivamente era de Edward, eu nunca esqueceria aquele tom de voz que derretia ovários. Meus ouvidos não podiam estar tentando me enganar _também_.

Mas… _Cuidado?_

Olhei para trás, buscando a causa de seu desespero, mas não fora tão difícil encontrá-la.

Minha picape vermelha e enferrujada deslizava com graciosidade pela entrada da garagem, as rodas guinchando enquanto descia devagar em direção à rua.

Minhas compras voaram e meus pés pularam os degraus da entrada, minha voz gritando sem nenhum sentido, como se a picape pudesse obedecer meus comandos de voz.

O homem, seja lá se fosse Edward ou não, veio em meu auxílio, suas pernas muito maiores que as minhas alcançando o carro primeiro. Ele conseguiu fazer a volta pela frente da picape, esbarrando em mim quando abriu a porta com dificuldade.

Quando ele conseguiu puxar o freio de mão, a picape já tinha metade da caçamba bloqueando uma das vias da rua, mas como essa cidade tratava-se de Forks e as ruas eram mais preenchidas por pessoas e folhas de árvores do que por carros, aquilo não foi um grande problema.

Suspirei aliviada, olhando em torno da pintura vermelha desgastada para me certificar que tudo estava inteiro e nos trinques. O homem desceu, o rosto um pouco avermelhado, mas ainda assim, lindo.

Deus não seria tão bom para fazer dois homens como este. O queixo um pouco quadrado, mas ainda assim delicado e em perfeita sintonia com o nariz reto que acabava para dar espaço a um par de lábios rosados e perfeitos. Os olhos verdes com rajadas de azul e cinza, os cílios espessos e as sardas quase invisíveis que só poderiam ser notadas por quem sabia que elas existiam por passar horas demais observando. Aquele era Edward, um pouco maior, um pouco mais largo e com um cabelo curto e diferente, mas ainda Edward.

Senti minhas pernas vibrarem de um jeito entorpecido, como se fossem parar de funcionar a qualquer momento. Respirei com dificuldade e senti que poderia desmaiar com felicidade nos braços dele.

- Cara, você tem que começar a puxar esse freio de mão antes que… ei, você está bem? – Ele estendeu os braços, certificando-se de que estaria ali caso eu desabasse. Com uma malícia da qual eu não me orgulho, enrolei meus dedos em seus braços, sentindo os músculos duros sob o tecido. – Acho que você precisa se sentar. Vamos.

Acompanhei com gosto, ainda me apoiando em Edward enquanto ele atravessava a pequena barreira de arbustos de jardinagem que eu havia plantado para dividir os dois quintais. Edward me depositou no primeiro degrau da sua varanda, me aconselhando a ficar na sombra da área enquanto ele ia buscar um copo de água.

O dia estava rachando de tão quente, mas eu desconfiava que o suor da minha nuca tinha outras origens. Eu sentia minhas mãos geladas, e as esfreguei nas minhas coxas descobertas pelo short.

Parei por um segundo, imaginando que eu não estava em minha melhor aparência. Era verão e eu estava de férias, mas férias nunca significava viajar para mim. Geralmente, Charlie vinha de Washington para me visitar e passar uns dias, ele dizia que isso o fazia se sentir um bom pai por algumas semanas. Então, eu estava sempre em casa, esperando o telefonema de Charlie avisando que estava a caminho. Ele nunca demorava menos de trinta horas para chegar até Forks, o que me dava uma boa margem de tempo para abastecer minha geladeira. Eu usava meu short mais velho e gasto e os fiapos das barras das pernas eram vergonhosamente numerosos. Minha camisa xadrez fora atacada pela minha tesoura e agora ela era uma _regata xadrez_ e meus tênis possuíam cadarços amarelados e solados descolados.

Eu era uma mendiga suada sentada na porta de Edward, tendo um _frenesi_ porque ele estava ao redor.

Esfreguei as mãos com mais força em minhas pernas, até a pele ficar avermelhada e eu me odiar por não ter pego um bronzeado durante o verão. Provavelmente ele gostava das bronzeadas.

Edward voltou com uma caneca na mão e uma toalha em outra.

- Desculpe, não achei a caixa dos copos – ele sorriu com embaraço, me entregando a caneca. Ele enrolou a toalha na própria mão e eu notei que sangue manchava o tecido lentamente.

- Você se feriu? – Indaguei com os olhos arregalados, fazendo menção de levantar e sendo empurrada gentilmente para baixo. Ele atirou-se ao meu lado, esticando as pernas e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Sua picape é um pouco velha, sabia? Quase decepei meu dedo tentando abrir aquela porta – ele sorriu e eu engasguei com o ar. – Calma, não é nada demais.

- Você está sangrando…

- Eu só estou querendo parecer heroico. É só um corte, vê? – Ele afastou a toalha para que pudesse ver e, embora a quantidade de sangue parecesse demais, era apenas um corte na lateral do dedo. – Beba sua água.

Acenei com a cabeça, agradecida pela água fresca. Fiquei espiando sua expressão por cima da borda da caneca, mantendo-a por mais tempo do que o necessário. Ele entortou a cabeça, começando a sorrir.

- Espere aí… eu te conheço – depositou a mão grande e sem cortes no meu ombro esquerdo, o empurrando levemente para trás para que pudesse me olhar de frente.

Eu corei.

Muito.

- Isabella? – Edward afirmou em tom de pergunta.

Suspirei, baixando a caneca e forçando um sorriso sem graça. Eu podia sentir o calor em minhas bochechas e não era nada proveniente do Sol.

Abri meus braços, afirmando com a cabeça, derrotada. Sim, era eu, Isabella, a amiga estranha da sua prima que mantinha uma foto sua colada na porta do guarda-roupa e quebrara um tornozelo tentando te seduzir.

- É, oi, sou eu. Desculpe não poder fazer algo melhor – sorri, buscando algum tipo de veia humorística que eu não tinha.

Edward atirou-se para trás, rindo em alto volume. Não preciso dizer que aquilo me deixou envergonhada como o inferno.

Ele provavelmente estava pensando que tinha uma vizinha potencialmente retardada, com um carro velho que nem segurava-se em sua própria entrada de garagem e cortava as mãos de pessoas inocentes. Agora ele sabia que esta retardada fora assim a vida toda, pois ele já me conhecia e agora estava gargalhando para não chorar ao perceber como o destino era maldoso com ele.

Depositei a caneca no chão de madeira ao meu lado, levantando-me com um pouco de dignidade. Minha vontade era puxar meus shorts para baixo e esconder minhas pernas e minha vergonha acumulada em mais de uma década, mas me contive.

- Me desculpe pelo seu dedo… eu, eu vou começar a puxar o freio de mão – gesticulei feito uma idiota, apontando a camionete ainda parada no meio da rua.

Edward levantou-se, o cenho franzido em confusão.

- Hei, Bella, sou eu, Edward… Masen. Edward Masen – ele aproximou-se de mim, apontando para si próprio. Agora eu franzia meu cenho e começava a duvidar de suas faculdades mentais. – Primo de Alice, você não se lembra?

Eu ri, um pouco histérica, percebendo a ironia em Edward pensar que eu não o reconhecia. Encolhi um pouco meus olhos, sentindo o Sol começar a bater com força contra meu rosto e acenei com a cabeça.

- Eu sei… eu… - Edward pulou sobre mim, enroscando seus braços em torno do meu corpo com facilidade.

Eu achei que iria morrer.

Eu precisava daquela caneca de água e mais alguns litros para conter o calor que irradiou pelo meu corpo, toda a estática e eletricidade daquele toque fritando meus nervos.

Edward estava me abraçando com força, ainda rindo com felicidade. Eu realmente gostaria de ver minha expressão no momento, pois eu me sentia anestesiada demais para lhe abraçar de voltar ou procurar algum motivo para aquilo.

- Ah, Bella, é bom ver um rosto conhecido – ele suspirou e foi me soltando aos poucos, mantendo ambas as mãos em meus ombros, sorrindo para mim.

Certo. Um rosto conhecido. Certo.

- Quero dizer, Alice me disse que você ainda morava aqui, mas eu não sabia que seria bem ao lado da minha porta.

- Bom, agora você já sabe o tipo de vizinhança que você vai ter – forcei um novo sorriso. Edward sorriu para mim genuinamente, seus olhos verdes tão claros e brilhantes com todo aquele Sol que eu achei que iria ficar cega. No bom sentido. – Como vai Alice?

Aquilo era uma pergunta muito estúpida, considerando que eu falava todos os dias com Alice pelo telefone, mesmo ela tendo se enfiado em Dallas pelos últimos quatro anos.

- Ah, ela está bem, eu acho. Pensei que vocês eram coladas, ou algo assim – respondeu.

- É, é, nós somos – balbuciei, encaixando minhas mãos em minha cintura para esconder o nervosismo de manter uma conversa com Edward. – Mas, você sabe, eu faço muita coisa durante o verão, muito ocupada. Nem sempre consigo ligar para Alice e dizer um olá… você… sabe.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, me olhando de forma estranha.

- Então, eu vou juntar toda aquela comida da varanda – olhei para trás, vendo as sacolas jazendo com minhas couves, queijo e leite espalhados pelo assoalho. – Me desculpe pelo seu dedo, de novo. E seja bem vindo. Me desculpe.

Corri para fora do alcance dos desastres possíveis que poderiam sair da minha boca, pulei sobre a cerca de arbustos e comecei a repassar as imagens de toda aquela cena apocalíptica.

- Bella! – Me virei ao som da voz de Edward, um pouco estática. – Seria ótimo ter você para o jantar amanhã.

Me ter para o jantar. Por que será que minha mente viajou em um sentido tão oposto daquela frase? _Suja._

- Ah, claro – dei de ombros, feito uma vadia desinteressada, enquanto meu ego dava um disparo assombroso até as alturas. – Seria legal.

_Tãaaaaao legal_.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheguei com dificuldade até a cozinha.

Eu havia acabado de aceitar um pedido de jantar com Edward Masen. E ele estava lá do lado de fora, no quintal ao lado do meu, fazendo algo que parecia ser uma mudança.

Sim, era difícil caminhar com as pernas bambas.

Larguei as sacolas rasgadas e minhas compras em uma bagunça sobre o balcão da cozinha. Eu me sentia nervosa, não sabendo o que fazer com as minhas mãos, além de afundar elas em meu cabelo e depositar meu nervosismo nos meus fios.

Eu meio que odiava minha insegurança e provavelmente Edward não tinha a menor ideia do que se passou na minha cabeça enquanto tivemos aquela troca estranha de palavras. Esta era a pior parte. Ele não fazia ideia de que meu cérebro derretia e travava no modo "idiota" quando eu estava perto dele. Por isso ele havia me convidado para o jantar.

Eu só podia esperar que não houvesse uma esposa ou algo assim no jantar. Eu realmente não sabia mais nada de sua vida atual, eu havia proibido Alice de me noticiar qualquer coisa que tivesse algo a ver com ele. Eu estava um pouco arrependida por essa decisão, mas talvez ela me ajudasse a ser um pouco menos estúpida na presença dele.

Olhei, cansada, para aquela variedade de compras sobre a ilha da minha cozinha. Eu havia comprado algumas coisas com o propósito de fazer algum jantar caprichado para me mimar um pouco, mas eu esqueci completamente qual seria o cardápio. Eu só queria ligar para alguma pizzaria e pedir alguma coisa com queijo extra e recheio gorduroso, sem me importar sobre o tamanho que ficaria meu traseiro depois disso.

Limitei-me a apenas guardar as compras, evitando qualquer olhada pelas amplas janelas da minha cozinha. Eu não queria arriscar encontrar um Edward sem camisa em seu quintal, ou algo assim.

Estava guardando a quantidade absurda de _cream cheese_ que eu havia comprado, sem razão alguma, na geladeira quando o telefone tocou.

Eu esperava que tocasse.

Eu sabia que _ela_ iria me dar alguma explicação.

- _Alô-ô-ô_, _coelhinha_ – ela cantarolou assim que arranquei o telefone do gancho ao lado da geladeira. Alice sempre tinha esse tom de riso na voz, como se soubesse o que iria acontecer antes de realmente acontecer e estivesse escondendo isso de você.

- Olha só quem resolveu checar para ver se a pobre melhor amiga está viva – eu queria soar ácida, mas eu soei como uma miserável mimada.

Apoiei meu corpo contra o balcão da pia, admirando minhas unhas. Elas estavam em um ótimo tamanho, o que só me deixava um pouco mais triste, pois eu visava ali um meio para aliviar minha tensão. Enfiei meu dedão na boca, picotando minha unha com os dentes com habilidade.

- _Você é tão dramática e mal humorada. Acho que você precisa de um namorado, queridinha_ – eu fechei meus olhos, Alice adorava usar diminutivos para me irritar. Com certeza Alice sabia o que estava se passando ali.

- Ok, pode começar a colocar tudo para fora.

- _Isto é sobre o que eu acho que é? – _Alice indagou com aquele falso tom de desentendimento que totalmente _não_ combinava com Alice. – _Ele já chegou?_

- Alice… - eu choraminguei, totalmente derrotada. Minha cabeça caiu para baixo, analisando o padrão do velho piso da cozinha. – Por que você não me avisou que ele estava vindo para cá?

- _Bella, querida, você é minha melhor amiga e eu te amo, mas eu simplesmente não posso ficar passando as novas de Forks enquanto _eu_ estou no Texas – _ela suspirou dramaticamente e aquilo fez sentido para mim. Se eu fosse um pouco mais social, eu teria sido informada por algum vizinho sobre o nosso novo morador e não precisaria do monitoramento de Alice. – _Além do mais, você disse que não queria saber mais nada sobre ele…_

- Eu sei o que eu disse. Mas como eu iria adivinhar que ele iria morar aqui do lado? – Eu estava irritada, com Alice, com Edward e com meus vizinhos que não me preveniram de nada. – Uma casa que era sua, só para deixar claro.

Alice riu sem graça. Ela totalmente sabia.

Eu havia comprado a minha casa com a herança do meu avô, pai de Reneé, quando eu fizera 21 anos. A casa parecia perfeita e localizada estrategicamente ao lado da casa da minha melhor amiga – é claro que eu não previ que dois anos depois ela conheceria o amor da sua vida e se mudaria para Dallas.

Era uma casa grande – não tão grande quanto a vizinha, que agora pertencia a Edward – e eu tentava mantê-la apresentável. Alice havia me ajudado com a decoração e reforma e eu adorava aquele lugar.

- _Eu só queria ajudar. Edward está num momento tão ruim, Bella, achei que ele merecia um desconto._

- Momento, é? – Meu tom de despreocupação só fez Alice rir de novo. Ela sabia que isso iria me corroer por dentro. Eu odiaria saber que uma pessoa como Edward, sempre tão doce e educado, estava sofrendo por algum motivo. Claro, eu havia perdido 10 anos de contato com ele, mas eu acreditava que ele mantinha a mesma essência que possuía aos dezoito anos.

- _É, momento. Ele passou por um divórcio complicado nesse último ano _– eu arregalei meus olhos. Um misto de alegria e culpa passou por mim. Ele provavelmente amava a mulher e o divórcio devia estar sendo péssimo – tão péssimo que ele havia se mudado para Wisconsin. Eu digo, ninguém se muda para Wisconsin se a coisa está boa. Mas de certo modo, eu estava feliz por poder ver aquela confusão cor de cobre passeando pelo quintal ao lado.

- Uau… isso é novo.

- _Sim, e ela está sendo uma verdadeira vadia. Edward está enfrentando alguns processos, parece que ela quer sair com setenta e cinco por cento do que é dele. Ela não quer nem saber da pequena Marlowe, e essa é a pior parte de todas, porque Edward é louco por ela._

- Quem é Marlowe? – _Pequena_ Marlowe.

- _Viu o que você faz? Me proíbe de falar sobre Edward, mas basta ele aparecer na sua frente e você já quer a ficha ê não sente vergonha?_

Claro que eu sinto. Vergonha é meu segundo nome. Isabella Marie-Vergonha Swan.

- Você é péssima.

- _E você tem uma boca que pode falar lindamente e é capaz de manter conversas rotineiras com o gato da porta ao lado._

- Acho que você está certa. Obrigada, de qualquer forma – resmunguei. – Você está bem?

- _Estou ótima –_ cantarolando mais uma vez, pude ouvir o barulho dos saltos de Alice sobre o assoalho numa velocidade incrível. – _Até que enfim o assunto é sobre mim._

- Nós sempre voltamos para você – eu sorri, pois aquilo não era nada menos que a verdade. Alice sempre fora muito mais interessante do que eu. – O que diabos você está fazendo aí?

Eu ainda podia ouvir o barulho dos saltos em uma velocidade que me deixava humilhada – eu não conseguia dar dez passos com esses sapatos horríveis de Alice sem fazer uma pausa ou ser jogada no chão pela gravidade.

-_ Ok. Eu tenho uma novidade - _ a pausa dramática obviamente era para me dar tempo de indagar desesperada o que era, mas Alice desistiu da ideia. – _Jasper vai fazer o pedido hoje a noite_.

- O quê?! – Eu empurrei meu corpo para frente, parando no meio da cozinha. Aquele era o tipo de coisa que Alice fazia: ela jogava uma bomba no meio da calmaria. – Como você sabe? Meu Deus, você está nervosa? Quando vai ser? Alice, eu vou ser sua madrinha?

- _Hey, hey, calma, coelhinha – _revirei meus olhos, eu odiava tanto ser chamada de coelhinha, odiava mais do que ser chamada de queridinha. – _Eu só sei, eu sinto. Ele vem agindo estranho a semana toda, então resolvi bisbilhotar um pouco o armário do escritório dele, você sabe, fazendo uma checagem rotineira._

- Claro – sorri, imaginando Alice na ponta dos pés, atirando todos os documentos de Jasper pelos ares, buscando uma prova.

_- Então, achei um embrulho da Cartier…_

Alice continuou sua narrativa animada sobre sua descoberta. Ela iria surpreender o futuro-noivo com um jantar romântico que ela estava em volta desde hoje pela manhã. Mas eu perdi o fio da meada quando fisguei o movimento na casa ao lado.

Edward estava ajudando alguns homens a descarregar um carregamento pesado de madeira no fundo do seu quintal. Ele parecia animado, gesticulando para todos os lados para comandar o serviço dos homens da transportadora. Eram Jack e Louis Kennedy, filhos e herdeiros da Kennedy Materias de Construção e Cia.

Eles pareciam patéticos ao lado de Edward, era um fato. Edward parecia se destacar e erguer-se sobre todos os espécimes de homens da cidade – não era difícil conhecer todos os homens de uma cidade de 3 mil habitantes.

Meu corpo foi aproximando-se da janela da cozinha, sem consciência, até minha respiração embaçar o vidro e nublar minha visão.

- _Bella? Bella? – _Alice me fez acordar. – _Oh, meu Deus, você está espiando Edward!_

_-_ Alice, de onde você tira essas coisas? – Olhei ao redor, procurando algum sinal da minha melhor amiga na sala de estar. Ela não respondeu, tampouco estava me encarando da sala, então eu dei de ombros, suspirando com vergonha. – Como você sabe?

- _Porque é o _Edward_, bobinha - _ela riu. Com os cacos da minha dignidade, me afastei da janela, sacudindo a cabeça como se isso fosse capaz de apagar alguma coisa dela.

- Isso é muito ruim, Allie – nós rimos da minha própria desgraça. – Promete me ligar depois de dizer o "sim"? No máximo dez minutos depois?

- _Você está louca? Eu seria capaz de colocar você no viva-voz para ouvir tudo se Jasper não fosse tão careta._

- É, Jasper é o careta – eu sentia saudade deles, eu gostara da ideia do viva-voz, mas não precisava incentivar Alice.

- _Sinto sua falta, mas dentro de um ano você virá para Dallas, pois eu vou estar me casando – _ela estava novamente cantarolando com todos os motivos do mundo para estar.

Nós desligamos pouco tempo depois, com as rotineiras despedidas e promessas de nos vermos em breve, querendo evitar lágrimas ou qualquer coisa que pudesse nos fazer sentir idiotas mais tarde.

A noite já estava caindo e o ar estava terrivelmente quente.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, pois minhas mãos coçavam por alguma ação. Eu tinha que parar de ser uma covarde: eu estava com 26 anos, eu _sabia_ falar com homens. Não era difícil. Não iria ser.

Tirei um fardo das minhas cervejas preciosas e favoritas da geladeira e saí pela porta da cozinha, onde eu podia adentrar direto no meu quintal dos fundos. Eu tentava manter aquilo apresentável, com o gramado baixo e com as cercas-vivas bem aparadas e sob controle. No fundo, uma enorme cerejeira se erguia, vivendo ali há muito mais tempo que eu ou aquela casa.

Edward não estava dentro do meu campo de vista, mas isso não importava. Me senti confortável de abrir o pequeno portão de madeira que separava nossos quintais e atravessei a grama um pouco alta do seu. As madeiras empilhadas estavam acumuladas em um canto do quintal duas vezes maior que o meu, e algumas caixas vazias também faziam sua própria pilha ali.

A luz da cozinha estava acesa, e eu movi minhas pernas em direção a porta que esparramava a luz sobre o gramado do quintal.

- Edward? – Indaguei, parada na soleira da porta.

Edward estava pairando ao lado do fogão, coçando a cabeça, quando olhou de olhos arregalados para mim.

Ele estava usando aquele tipo de regata que mostrava seus braços. Não que eles fossem musculosos ou extremamente vistosos, eles eram definidos e… não interessava, eram os braços _de Edward_. Droga. Droga. Droga. Eu era uma _grupie._

- Bella! – Ele sorriu, um pouco sem fôlego, apoiando uma mão no fogão e balançando a cabeça. – Você me assustou, mulher.

- Desculpe – eu sorri, escolhendo meus ombros. – Má hora?

- Bem, você está prestes a assistir um crime – Edward girou sem corpo de frente para o fogão, de onde eu podia ver uma fumaça preta se erguer. – Isso era pra ser supostamente uma omelete.

Eu caminhei, balançando meu fardo de cervejas, até estar lado a lado com ele. Edward cheirava a perfume caro e madeira, uma combinação dos infernos que me levou diretamente para longe do cheiro de queimado e para fora da cozinha. Eu poderia esfregar meu nariz em seu ombro nu pela regata, mas eu ainda me considerava uma pessoa normal.

Dentro de uma frigideira, jazia um circulo queimado que em outra dimensão seria uma omelete. Estalei meus lábios, olhando penalizada para o resultado dos dotes culinários de Edward.

- O que um homem precisa fazer para ter uma refeição descente depois de um dia de trabalho duro? – Zombei, levantando meu prêmio gelado e alcoólico da noite. – Espero que isso te alegre um pouco.

Os olhos verdes de Edward brilharam e um sorriso branco e extenso surgiu em sua boca.

- É, isso pode ajudar.

* * *

Me vi sentada novamente na mesma varanda de mais cedo, sentindo uma brisa levemente refrescante correr pelo meu rosto. Eu havia prendido meu cabelo em um coque escabelado, tentando livrar minha nuca do suor que se acumulava. Bebericando minha cerveja, eu assistia com admiração o homem sentado ao meu lado.

Edward ria, sua garrafa pendendo da mão apoiada em seu joelho.

EleEdward já estava com seus 30 anos, quase 31, mas ainda parecia um adolescente. Ele era tão diferente de mim, que havia me acostumado a ser sempre ranzinza e reclamona sobre tudo ao meu redor.

Eu reclamava do calor, ele dizia que o fazia lembrar-se dos melhores dias da sua vida – as férias de verão. Minha careta o fizera indagar sobre meu ódio pelas férias de verão, onde eu nunca viajava ou fazia coisas divertidas como ele supostamente fazia.

- Bella, você passava o dia inteiro brincando no quintal da nossa casa com Alice, molhando todo mundo com aquela mangueira – ele ainda ria. Senti meu rosto ruborizar, imaginando como ele ainda devia lembrar-se de mim como aquela garotinha mal humorada e magrela.

- Você achava aquilo divertido? Era uma _mangueira_, nós nem ao menos tínhamos uma piscina.

- Bom, eu passava o verão inteiro dentro de um apartamento no meio de Chicago, o que me diz disso?

- Fascinante – olhei para frente, vidrada, imaginando que ele passava seus dias imerso em ar condicionado e com opções cults de lazer.

- Qual é, Bells, você sentiu o real sabor da infância – ele riu, gesticulando com as mãos.

- Se isso quer dizer ser jogada por Emmett em poças de lama o verão inteiro, eu senti _mesmo_ – pensava em soar ranzinza, mas as imagens que invadiram minha mente só me fizeram sorrir. – Ele fazia meus dentes ficarem cheios de terra e eu o odiava por isso.

- É, eu conheço esse lado sádico de Em – o riso da voz de Edward foi morrendo, e de repente ele contemplava sua garrafa de cerveja pensativo.

Imaginei que Emmett o fazia lembrar-se de Chicago e de tudo o que estava acontecendo por lá. Me senti na obrigação de tirá-lo daquele momento triste de reflexão.

- Então, você vai viver _mesmo_ aqui ou só vai ficar até notar que Forks continua a mesma coisa de 10 anos atrás?

Edward sorriu, esticando suas pernas longas e potentes e cruzando os tornozelos. De repente, ele era a imagem negligência com meus hormônios femininos.

- Não, eu quero ficar por aqui mesmo – respondeu, levando o bocal da garrafa até seus lábios. Acompanhei o caminho do liquido gasoso até ele sumir no interior da boca de Edward. Remexi meu corpo, desconfortável. – Vivi os meus melhores anos aqui.

- Isso é bom.

- É, é bom… Mas eu ainda me pergunto o que _você_ _faz_ aqui. Eu sempre achei que você seria o tipo de garota a viajar entorno do mundo.

- Eu não sei, eu só… fiquei – respondi, encolhendo os ombros. – Meu trabalho não exige que eu saia muito, então eu aproveito esse benefício e o pratico muito bem.

- Qual o seu trabalho?

Eu franzi meu cenho, sentindo a velha complicação de explicar o que eu fazia surgir.

Não era uma coisa que eu sentisse vergonha, pelo contrário. Eu havia chegado bem longe dentro do meu campo de atuação, eu me considerava uma espécie de bem-sucedida.

Mas nem todo mundo entendia.

- É complicado… Mas eu faço um meio-período no jornal local, também.

- _Também?_ – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, como quem se diz descrente por eu não estar lhe contando o que ele queria saber. – O que mais você faz?

- Eu… hm, eusouautoradelivroseróticos – enfiei minha cerveja em minha boca, dando goles tão longos quanto eu podia.

Edward me encarava confuso.

- Mas que diabos? – Ele riu, me olhando com um olhar interessado.

- Eu sou autora de livros eróticos – cuspi para fora, buscando meu fôlego de volta depois de ingerir tanta cerveja em uma virada só.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio e eu não fiz questão de quebrá-lo. Sim, todos precisavam de um momento para assimilar aquelas palavras, pois eu não era o tipo que parecia boazona e experiente o suficiente para escrever aquilo que eu dizia escrever.

Então, ele começou a rir. Muito alto. Muito forte.

Eu acharia ofensivo, mas era o Edward.

E logo eu estava rindo junto com ele, dobrando meu tronco sobre minhas pernas e deitando minha cabeça sobre os joelhos, sentindo as lágrimas despontarem pelos cantos dos meus olhos. Eu nem ao menos sabia do que estava rindo, mas aquele som musical e rouco que ele emitia era contagiante.

**- **Não ria! – O empurrei de leve.

- Ah, meu Deus, eu preciso ler isso – ele ainda emitia alguns risos, mas agora olhava com interesse para mim. – É sério, onde eu posso conseguir um desses?

- Ué, em qualquer lugar – respondi serenamente. Claro que Edward querendo ler meu trabalho me deixava um pouco nervosa, ainda mais sabendo o conteúdo que ele iria achar lá, mas eu queria parecer confiante como eu sempre me sentira em relação aos meus livros. – Procure por Lola Bordeaux.

- Lola? Sério? Isso só fica melhor.

- É… você acha que eu posso me dar ao luxo de usar meu nome real, enquanto eu moro em Forks? A-ha. Não mesmo, não para ter Mike Newton correndo atrás de mim pelos corredores da Newton's Store.

- Ah, então você tem pretendentes.

- Não, por favor, não o nomeie como meu pretendente. Ele é apenas um… fã da Lola.

- Você está sendo modesta?

- Não há pelo que me gabar aqui.

- Bom, isso nós veremos. Eu ainda tenho que ler alguma coisa dessa tal de Lola antes de formar uma opinião – ele estava totalmente zombando de mim, e eu estava adorando.

Nós terminamos nossas cervejas enquanto eu contava um pouco sobre quem era Lola Bordeaux. Edward adorou saber sobre o fato de que ela uma escritora bem sucedida, que vivia sua vida colecionando garotos ao redor do globo. Às vezes, ela encarnava outros personagens para apimentar a coisa toda, mas ela realmente possuía uma sina: Lawrence Gnecco. Eu os fazia encontrarem-se a cada dois livros escritos, sempre causando choques de paixão e consumação ardente entre ambos, que nunca acabavam com um final feliz. De certa forma, Gnecco era meu Edward imaginário.

Edward sentiu-se a vontade para me dar algumas dicas totalmente horrorosas sobre meus próximos temas a serem abordados. E eu estava completamente risonha, o que me fazia acreditar que eu deveria começar a ficar sem consumir álcool perto de Edward por um tempo, a partir de hoje.

Nos despedimos no mesmo lugar pelo qual eu havia invadido seu quintal e ele me relembrou sobre nosso jantar na noite seguinte – como se meu cérebro fosse capaz de apagar aquela informação vital.

Foi difícil dormir aquela noite, mas assim que mergulhei no meu sono, aproveitei horas infinitas com vários tipos de Edwards recheando meus sonhos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meninassssssss, eu sei, eu sei, faz quase um século que eu não posto, mas eu tenho minhas explicações! kkk**

**Estou em final de semestre da faculdade e, acreditem ou não, ainda tive que mandar meu note para formatar justo nessa época (imaginem meu desespero). Massss, eu já tinha escrito dois capítulos antes disso acontecer, só não tive chance de postar.**

**Aqui vai um deles, o outro vai amanhã e o resto vem logo mais também.**

**Mil desculpas, mesmo, espero que continuem por aí. 3**

* * *

Eu nunca havia experimentado uma noite de sono tão vívida como aquela.

Eu acordei suada e desconfortável, parecendo ter saído do meio de um pesadelo horrível – mas não, fora só meus sonhos +18 com meu mais novo vizinho. Minha cabeça estava zunindo um pouco com as imagens ainda vívidas.

Acordar sozinha no meio da cama foi um pouco decepcionante para quem vivenciara incríveis rounds de calor e corpo contra corpo com Edward Masen, mesmo que fosse no mundo da imaginação.

E esse era um motivo para me deixar com um mau-humor de uma velha de setenta anos. Chutei as cobertas para fora da cama, arrastando meus pés sobre o chão do quarto com uma lentidão desesperadora.

Eu podia dizer, pela altura do Sol na minha janela, que não passara das oito da manhã.

Oito da manhã de um domingo. A droga de um domingo. Eu só podia estar louca.

Não me preocupei em colocar uma roupa _de verdade_. Ninguém iria me ver com a minha regata furada e shorts de pijama manchados de calda de chocolate. Eu era uma mulher livre que podia usar trapos na sua própria casa.

Na sala, encontrei a luz vermelha da secretária eletrônica piscando. Apertei no botão enquanto rumava para abrir as cortinas das minhas janelas. Eu começava a me arrepender por ter instalado janelas de vidro que iam do chão ao teto, como portas de correr, pois agora eu tinha um vizinho acima do nível gostoso que poderia flagrar momentos embaraçosos, como eu usando shorts manchados.

- _Hey, Bells. Ligando para avisar que estou de saída de Seattle amanhã, mas vou dormir em Miles City no caminho. Estarei aí, no mais tardar, na quinta-feira se tudo ocorrer. Te vejo em breve._ – Meu pai assumia este tom de caminhoneiro viajante toda vez que me contava as rotas de sua viagem. Pelo menos ele agora telefonava antes de simplesmente aparecer na minha porta.

A secretária emitiu um _bip_ informando que a mensagem tinha acabado.

Parecia que a minha temporada de assistir futebol na televisão com três ventiladores me rodeando estava prestes a começar.

Charlie, basicamente, não fazia muita coisa. Ele simplesmente dormia no meu confortável sofá, fazia pedidos especiais para o jantar – assim ele podia sentir o verdadeiro gosto da comida caseira, como ele mesmo dizia – e tentava forçar alguns maços de dinheiro pela casa, assim eu não poderia devolvê-los uma vez que ele fosse embora. Isso realmente nunca funcionava, pois ele começou a esconder nos mesmos lugares no segundo ano em que começara a me visitar, então eu só os recolocava dentro da mala dele. Eu me perguntava se Charlie nunca havia desconfiado que, de repente, ele parecia ter uma reserva sem fim de dinheiro dentro da sua bagagem.

Ele ainda não sabia que eu escrevia _o que _eu escrevia.

Eu tinha um emprego de verdade que ajudava a despistar. Eu era responsável por responder perguntas domésticas de uma coluna do jornal local, um trabalho que eu podia fazer em casa, não tendo que trabalhar mais do que uma vez por semana. Aquilo parecia ser bom o suficiente para Charlie, e ele não achava nada estranho que apenas responder perguntas domésticas do Forks's Postal conseguia manter a casa e o meu estilo guloso de vida.

Rumei para a cozinha, de repente o pensamento do churrasco pela noite batendo em minha cabeça. Como eu havia esquecido isso? Eu ainda nem sabia o que vestir. O que se podia vestir para ir num churrasco de boas vindas do meu novo-velho-vizinho/obcessão? Resolvi que apenas cereais e torradas iriam me ajudar e me empenhei em fazer meu café da manhã sem pensar em Edward por um limite saudável de tempo.

Era cedo e eu tinha praticamente um dia inteiro até a hora do jantar. Eu poderia me dedicar aos meus novos rascunhos – eu tinha certeza que muitas ideias flutuariam pela minha cabeça depois dos meus sonhos desta noite, embora eu estivesse bloqueando certas imagens na minha cabeça para me impedir de fazer alguma besteira.

Só esperava que as figuras masculinas dos meus contos não saíssem em modelos padrões acobreados sarados e gentis que não sabiam cozinhar omeletes.

Eu pensaria em um disfarce muito bom para Edward no meio do universo de Lola.

Ao pegar o leite na geladeira, avistei os pacotes de _creamcheese_ lotando minha prateleira superior. Provavelmente eu estava pensando em Charlie e seu amor por cheesecakes quando eu comprara aquela quantidade de produto. Eu não os deixaria ali até a quinta-feira, eu faria um dos meus cheesecakes especiais para Edward, como agradecimento por seu convite.

Após matar minha vontade de comer cereais, passei a me dedicar ao cheesecake, já que levaria uma boa parte do dia para deixá-lo gelado e no ponto.

Quando finalmente acabei tudo, era quase onze horas e Edward estava em pleno vapor em seu quintal. Eu só podia ouvir o barulho de moto-serra, marteladas e a risada dele, mas resolvi que eu já estava infectada o suficiente para querer saber o que ele estava fazendo, então controlei minha vontade de correr até a janela mais próxima.

Invés de qualquer movimento _stalker_, tomei um banho para tirar todo o calor do dia do meu corpo. Eu precisaria ir no mercado, abastecer meu estoque de cervejas geladas e também comprar um pequeno presente de boas vindas para Edward. Eu pelo menos seria uma boa vizinha para ele.

O dia estava ótimo e seria bom andar até o mercado dos Newton, o maior que nós tínhamos em Forks. Assim que cheguei a calçada, uma voz conhecida me chamou animadamente e logo o seu dono estava ao meu lado, todo sorrisos.

- Jake – cumprimentei o garoto que costumava a fazer o serviço de jardinagem para mim por um preço realmente bom.

Ele morava fora de Forks, em uma pequena reserva indígena e fazia bicos para poder comprar o primeiro carro. Jake era do tipo extremamente alto e grande para sua idade, parecendo ainda não saber como controlar seus braços e pernas ao mesmo tempo.

- Bells. Como está? – Ele indagou, acompanhando-me pelo caminho sombreado que tínhamos pela frente.

- Bem. O que você está fazendo por aqui? – Ele geralmente ia para o lago com os amigos, onde ele gastava a maior parte do dinheiro que guardava durante a semana. Eu sempre ouvia seus resmungos sobre nunca conseguir comprar um carro pois não sabia economizar.

- Tem esse cara novo, Edward. Ele me pediu para ajudá-lo com algumas coisas por uns trocados.

- Uau, trabalhando no final de semana, huh? Quem diria – eu sorri, ignorando o fato de que Jake passara as últimas horas na situação mais sortuda do mundo.

- Eu tenho minhas responsabilidades – ele piscou, bem-humorado. – Ei, escute, você vai vir para o churrasco dele hoje?

Tentei manter o ritmo dos meus pés, embora eu quisesse ter parado bem onde eu estava e segurado Jake pelos ombros.

- Vo-você foi convidado?

- Ele mencionou algo sobre um churrasco, então eu _acho_ que sim – Jake pareceu confuso, pois minha expressão estava à beira da desolação.

- Bem – dei de ombros futilmente. – Eu não tenho mais _nada_ para fazer, então, eu acho que vou… E você?

- Se Leah quiser vir…

- Oh! Alguém está namorando e não me contou nada?

- Ela não é uma namorada, com todas as letras, assim – Jake sorriu sem graça e se ele não fosse tão queimado do sol, tenho certeza que ele teria corado ao melhor estilo Bella Swan.

- Bom, eu acho que você deve levá-la, eu vou adorar conhecer essa corajosa defensora do sexo feminino.

Jake me deu um soquinho amigável no ombro e nós entramos no Newton. Ele rapidamente se despediu, desviando-se por outras fileiras de prateleiras enquanto eu fazia minhas próprias compras. Seria mais tranquilo ter Jake e a namorada ao redor durante o churrasco, assim eu não ficaria diretamente exposta a Edward. Provavelmente teriam outros convidados e talvez eu nem mesmo conseguisse falar direito com o anfitrião, se Deus fosse bom comigo – ou eu posso considerar isso uma extrema falta de sorte? Eu não poderia ter Edward só para mim.

Comprei dois packs de cerveja, pretendendo levar um para o churrasco e gastei um bom tempo escolhendo o seu presente. Eu tinha que pensar na coisa certa, para ele poder lembrar-se de mim toda vez que o visse. Aquilo seria difícil, pois eu não imaginava uma maneira de Edward Masen permitir minha entrada em sua cabeça.

Talvez eu tivesse um complexo de inferioridade muito acentuado. Uma vez, Renée me levara numa psicóloga, pois minha infância fora marcada por problemas de relacionamento social – meu círculo social incluía apenas Alice, esse fato assustava Renée, pois as demais crianças tinham receio de se aproximarem de mim. No fim, tudo girava em torno de traumas por meus pais terem se divorciado cedo demais e eu relacionar todas as suas brigas com as minhas atitudes. Mas eu achava tudo uma grande invenção de psicólogos para ganharem dinheiro, pois eu mal pronunciava algumas palavras quando Renée e Charlie decidiram se separar e _com certeza_ eu só falava com Alice porque achava as outras crianças chatas e estúpidas.

Minha "preguiça" social somente diminuíra quando eu fiquei grande o suficiente para notar que talvez fazer alguns "contatos" na escola não me fariam mal algum. Em outras palavras, eu queria poder me aproximar do garoto mais sensacional do colégio e deixei minha timidez e mau-humor de lado para conseguir isso. Um tanto fútil da minha parte, verdade.

E hoje em dia, o garoto sensacional morava ao meu lado e eu estava andando para casa com meu cérebro trabalhando somente ao redor dele.

Assim que cheguei em casa, procurei com avidez um bloco de notas em branco. Eu mantinha um pequeno estoque destas belezinhas no meu closet, geralmente eu gastava de dois a três por livro novo, sempre rabiscando minhas ideias e fazendo minhas conexões nas páginas em branco antes de realmente escrever. Eu não pretendia escrever um _livro_ sobre Edward, mas eu tinha que dar vazão aos pensamentos mais loucos que estavam passando pela minha cabeça, antes que eu enfrentasse ele logo mais tarde e acabasse falando alguma bobagem comprometedora.

Tudo bem, eu confesso que Jacob me desanimou um pouco com a notícia do convite de Edward – não vou esconder isso de mim mesma. Mas eu também não posso fingir que, se Jacob ou outro convidado não fosse, e apenas eu e Edward passássemos a noite sozinhos, faria alguma grande diferença, eu não teria a capacidade de desempenhar nenhum papel sedutor em frente ao meu vizinho.

Essa era a diferença mais gritante entre eu mesma e Lola – eu não tinha a desenvoltura nem a experiência sexual que eu havia construído para Lola. Eu era a Bella, e a Bella era desajeitada, estranha, um pouco desastrosa e com uma incrível habilidade de enfiar os pés pelas mãos nas horas mais erradas. Nós poderíamos ser a mesma pessoa, eu _criei_ ela, mas todo o crédito desse fenômeno sexual que Lola era tinha de ser dado a minha incrível imaginação e ao meu romantismo incurável, sem contar nos inúmeros livros e vídeos que eu tinha que estudar para… você sabe, variar o repertório.

Me empoleirei sobre a minha poltrona favorita, no canto mais retirado da sala e esperei a enxurrada de pensamentos inundar as folhas em branco.

Mas nada aconteceu.

Meu lápis 2B apenas pairou sobre o bloco, esperando algum incentivo do meu cérebro. Mas eu apenas não encontrava palavras certas para descrever aquelas coisas. Mesmo tendo sido acordada com um sonho recheado de coisas que com certeza encheriam várias páginas, não havia um jeito fácil de expressar aquilo no papel.

Droga.

Seria esse o maldito bloqueio literário?

Eu sou, agora, uma autora em crise?

Justo _agora_, quando eu tenho uma fonte infinita de inspiração na porta ao lado, eu não estava conseguindo produzir nada? Eu sou tão ferrada.

Me contorci, desconfortável, na poltrona, tentando pegar um vislumbre da casa vizinha pela janela, como se ver a figura alta e incrível de Edward fosse fazer meu lápis trabalhar. Minha vigília foi interrompida pelo telefone estridente.

Era Alice, gritando desesperadamente após o meu "Alô?", não me dando nenhuma chance de afastar o aparelho antes que meus tímpanos fossem comprometidos. Jasper havia _mesmo_ proposto, com um anel do tamanho de um melão, segundo minha melhor amiga. O casamento sairia no fim do ano, se tudo desse certo e eu estava sendo convocada como madrinha oficial.

Não preciso dizer que começamos a fazer os preparativos pelo telefone mesmo, trocando dicas sobre estilistas e cardápios. Porém, eu sabia que tudo isso ficaria por conta de Alice, ela nunca me deixaria escolher nada – meu posto de madrinha era apenas um título simbólico.

Alice me liberou algumas _horas_ depois, quando minha orelha já estava vermelha e quente e o sol começava a baixar no céu. Notei que eu não tinha comido nada desde os meus cereais quando meu estômago roncou audivelmente.

Me despedi com certa dificuldade da minha amiga, recebendo algumas palavras de incentivo e dicas de maquiagem dela para a "minha noite". Eu não iria me maquiar, não quando tudo poderia derreter-se no calor abafado que fazia.

Tomei um segundo banho, lavando meus cabelos para que eu pudesse moldá-los em algo decente.

Enquanto a água refrescante caía sobre mim, alguns trechos começaram a passar em minha mente. Definitivamente eu escreveria alguma coisa hoje, pois eu teria uma sobrecarga de Edward em meus sentidos durante o churrasco. Era uma questão de honra.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, completamente pronta, chequei o _cheesecake_. Por um momento, fiquei com medo de que um apenas não fosse o suficiente, pois Jake estaria no jantar também e só Deus sabia quanto aquele garoto poderia comer.

Eu seguira as instruções de Alice e não colocara nada que gritasse que eu estava interessada em Edward. Meu vestido era simples, fechado com uma linha de botões na parte frontal, onde eu poderia regular o meu decote conforme eu quisesse. Eu estava sendo conservadora aquela noite, por isso abrira apenas três botões, assim nada seria revelado além do meu pescoço e parte do meu peito. _Uma parte inocente_.

Não haveria jeito de usar meus cabelos soltos, não com aquele calor, então eu havia feito um rabo-de-cavalo, embora tivesse passado quase quinze minutos enrolando e escovando cada mecha de cabelo para que ficasse perfeito.

* * *

Jake ainda não tinha chegado quando eu adentrei no quintal pela minha passagem particular. As palavras "passagem particular" soavam um pouco presunçosas em minha cabeça, pois assim dava a impressão de uma relação mais íntima com meu vizinho, mas que certamente não era. Eu era apenas uma intrometida que estava usando uma falha na cerca para invadir o território do meu vizinho e não adentrando pela porta da frente, como pessoas normais e educadas faziam.

Encontrei Edward sozinho, usando uma bermuda e uma camiseta, especialmente magníficas, pois seu porte físico estava ótimo. Ele estava parado em sua varanda traseira, o telefone contra o ouvido e a expressão carregada.

Meus pés vacilaram, não querendo interromper o que parecia ser um momento pessoal dele. Fiquei parada, equilibrando meu cheesecake em uma mão e um fardo de cerveja na outra, me sentindo muito estúpida por ter chegado tão cedo.

A churrasqueira estava posicionada perto da varanda, ao lado de uma mesa de madeira de aparência pesada que havia brotado ali, no meio do gramado. Ele parecia ter uma capacidade incrível de construir coisas, pois um galpão de grandes proporções fora erguido onde não havia nada além de grama, em apenas um dia. Era um prédio grande e totalmente feito de madeira, que ocupava toda a parte anterior do quintal. Ainda faltava colocar o telhado, mas fora isso, era impressionante saber que ele conseguira erguer aquilo em menos de 24hs.

Aquilo, de certa forma, me intimidou um pouco.

- Eu tenho que desligar – Edward estava vindo em minha direção, o cenho um pouco menos carregado. Ele acenou para mim gentilmente e eu corei. _Intrometida_. – E você nem _pense_ em fazer isto, nós temos um acordo.

Ele desligou o aparelho assim que rugiu a última palavra.

- Um pouco cedo? – Indaguei, chamando a sua atenção. Eu havia sentado pacientemente em minha sala, contando os minutos enquanto meus olhos encaravam a televisão sem realmente assistir o que quer que estivesse passando na tela até decidir que já estava bom o suficiente para aparecer no churrasco.

Eu podia estar totalmente adiantada, mas Edward abriu um sorriso, vindo em meu auxílio para pegar as cervejas e a torta como se eu fosse a pessoa mais bem-vinda do mundo.

- Você não precisava ter trazido nada – ele seguiu para a cozinha e antes que eu pudesse fazer minha decisão entre segui-lo ou não, ele voltou falar. – Desculpe por aquilo, sabe, no telefone.

- Você não tem que se desculpar! – Eu balbuciei apressadamente, indo em direção a casa.

Havia uma grande tábua de carnes onde Edward parecia estar preparando bifes e hambúrgueres sobre o balcão.

- É só que _ela_ me tira do sério – Edward bufou exasperado, escondendo a cabeça dentro da geladeira para guardar minhas contribuições para o jantar. Sua voz tão raivosa e rouca que era quase irreconhecível, era claro que sobre o que quer que fosse o telefonema, havia tocado em Edward profundamente. Eu não consegui formar nenhum comentário decente em meu cérebro, uma vez que ele parecia estar falando de algo que eu provavelmente não saberia se Alice não tivesse fofocado comigo. Eu imaginava que ele estivesse falando da ex-mulher, mas não forçaria uma conversa sobre _ela_, não hoje. – Você não se importa em me ajudar, certo?

Não preciso dizer que quase saltitei por ter sido escolhida por Edward para fazer a salada e por ele ter mudado de assunto tão rapidamente.

Ele me passou a alface para que eu lavasse e partisse dentro de uma grande tigela. Pela quantidade de comida que Edward estava preparando, não seria um _jantar de casais_.

- Então, encontrei o Jacob Black hoje, ele parecia animado sobre você – decidi arriscar, talvez ele me desse alguma indicação da proporção de sua pequena festinha.

Edward sorriu animado para mim. Estávamos lado a lado em sua cozinha, ele temperando a carne e eu selecionando as folhas de alface. Aquilo fez uma pequena vibração formar-se no meu peito e eu me permiti voltar às imagens do meu sonho vespertino – com certeza eu estaria sonhando sobre cozinhar com Edward nesta noite.

- Você conhece o Jake?

- Sim… - eu poderia dizer que todos nesta cidade se conheciam, mas eu não sabia se isso representaria um aspecto positivo ou negativo para Edward em relação a Forks. E, no momento, tudo o que eu queria era que Edward amasse Forks. – Ele faz algumas coisas no meu jardim, de vez em quando.

- Ele é um bom garoto – meu parceiro de cozinha aprovou, a alegria voltando lentamente para sua voz. – Eu e ele conseguimos montar aquela mesa ali fora em menos de duas horas.

- Você montou a mesa? – Olhei desconfiada para ele, percebendo que ainda não sabia a ocupação de Edward.

- Bem, eu _projetei_, grande parte de montar ficou por conta de Jake.

- O quê? Você é carpinteiro ou algo assim? – Quais as chances? A imagem de Edward usando coletes de jeans de um cinto de ferramentas instantaneamente brotou na minha cabeça, me fazendo corar.

Ele pareceu achar graça da minha definição, abandonando o posto que ocupava no seu lado da cozinha para vir checar meu desempenho com a salada.

- Quase isso – ele puxou algumas coisas do armário abaixo de nós e começou a juntar tudo em uma pequena vasilha, fazendo um molho para a salada. Admirei suas mãos trabalharem rápidas e de um jeito fácil, dosando as quantidades de condimentos. – Eu me formei em arquitetura, mas eu deixei isso me levar e acabei me perdendo do que eu realmente queria ser…

Encarei a expressão distante de Edward por um instante, imaginando como seria um Edward de terno e gravata, trabalhando em um escritório feito um _workaholic_.

Quantas imagens eu teria de Edward até o fim desta noite? Meu Deus.

- E você queria ser um projetista de móveis? – Indaguei curiosa.

- Eu gosto – ele deu de ombros. – Querendo ou não, esse vai ser meu ganha-pão de agora em diante.

- Oh, eu tenho certeza que muitas mulheres daqui vão gostar da ideia – deixei escapar, corando novamente. Edward me olhou com um misto de diversão e confusão. – Você sabe, nós só temos a loja dos Weber aqui em Forks. Imagine você projetando _e_ usando um cinto de ferramentas.

Ele explodiu em uma gargalhada, automaticamente me fazendo rir junto.

- Será que vai ser bom o suficiente para me colocar como um personagem em um livro seu?

- O quê? – Esganicei, olhos arregalados e chocada.

- O quê? Não mereço um posto como um galã temporário em algum livro da Lola?

- Bem… - eu não me permiti corar novamente, tentando mostrar um pouco de ética falsamente profissional. – Eu tenho que analisar muito bem o seu perfil antes de deixar você se candidatar, sabe? Eu estou em busca de um carpinteiro de Wisconsin, não um arquiteto de Chicago, você ainda está muito cru para o papel.

Edward fez um beicinho adorável, concordando com a cabeça.

- Entendo. Vamos esperar alguns meses, então – nós trocamos algumas risadas divertidas. – Mas você pode colocar isto no meu perfil: Edward é o melhor churrasqueiro de Forks. Prove isto.

Ele enfiou uma colher cheia do seu molho recém feito e eu acho que eu gemi audivelmente.

Ele não sabia fazer uma omelete, mas conseguia fazer molhos finos como acompanhamentos de salada para um churrasco melhor que qualquer chef da região conseguiria?

- Uau – sussurrei, aproveitando a festa das minhas papilas gustativas por mais um tempinho.

- Eu sei, certo? – Ele sorriu brilhantemente.

Eu poderia ter suspirado apaixonadamente e ter comido toda a vasilha de molho sozinha, desde que Edward continuasse cozinhando para mim, mas a campainha tocou e me tirou dos meus devaneios.

Eu estava perdida.

Onde está meu bloquinho de notas?


End file.
